


Shape Of You

by alltears



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "hey that's my annoying ex so im gonna say we're dating thanks bud", (which ya know is true), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Gay!Poe, M/M, Party, Queer!Finn, Slow Dancing, Stormpilot, i headcanon Rey as asexual but she isn't in this sorry, lesbian!rey, only for a few secs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: The one time the Resistance gets some down time, they decide to throw a fun, formal party.(Aka: FinnPoe in suits.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! If you couldn't tell already, this is based off of the song 'Shape Of You' by Ed Sheeran + 'Worlds Apart' by Shawn McDonald. With all this Star Wars hype with Rogue One, I've been missing Rey, Poe, Finn, and the rest of the episode VII characters. So, here's some cute Finn and Poe junk. Sorry I named a character after Rami Malek. Enjoy!

Finn’s head was spinning.

 

Maybe it was the loud chatter surrounding him at every foreseeable angle. Maybe it was the bright white lights swirling around. Maybe it was the amount of champagne he’d already been handed (and then downed quickly). Maybe it was the fact that for some odd reason, the Resistance base was having an honest-to-god  _ party  _ \- a more accurate term would be festival, or even some confusing subcategory of a ball. But, if he really thought about it, the most plausible reason that Finn couldn’t think straight was the man leaning against him. Finn was slightly jolted from his dizzying thoughts when Poe’s shoulders shook with laughter, brushing against his. Him and Rey grinned expectantly once their wave of laughter calmed down, leaving Finn in a rather awkward position. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

 

“Er - What?” He stuttered out. He flushed with embarrassment as Rey and Poe’s laughter roared up again, leaving him even more confused than he already was.

 

“Oh, buddy,” Poe chortled, clapping Finn firmly on the shoulder. “You really are something, huh?” Finn smiled a bit at that, taking any compliments he could get at that point. Rey nodded in agreement, touching Poe’s arm gently and lighthearted before leaving the two to mingle on her own. Finn frowned and cocked his head at the spot Rey had stood.

 

“She likes you,” It was meant to come out as a statement, but Finn knew it sounded like a question. Poe, still smiling, furrowed his brow. “You-you should go for it.”

 

“Nah… Not really my type,” Poe dismissed, taking a sip of his drink. They both glanced over to where Rey was now - looking either taken aback or embarrassed (hard to tell, given the distance) while Pava smiled slyly. “Or hers,” Poe smirked, his expression matching Pava’s eerily. 

 

“What? She’s smart, and beautiful,” Finn continued, Poe’s comments clearly flying over his head. “You should go for it.”

 

Poe snorted and shook his head. The pair stood in a comfortable silence, letting the din of the party filter around them. Finn’s eyes roamed around the room, offhandedly noticing that he really only knew a handful of people there. He eventually allowed himself to glimpse at his friend beside him for a few seconds. Finn wasn’t the best at reading people, but he at least could tell that his relationship with Poe was bizarre. They’d grown a lot closer in the last few weeks, given they’d actually gotten some downtime. But, even before that, the 5-some minutes they knew each other had been one of the most satisfying and comfortable friendships he’d ever experienced. Poe’s dark eyes meeting his broke Finn out of his thoughts, especially when the corners crinkled in a grin and they clinked their champagne glasses (Poe called them ‘flutes’?) together. They had only looked away again for a split second before Poe muttered an anguished “Oh, crap” under his breath. Finn elbowed him lightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Poe pointed in the direction of a man about Finn’s age, who was conversing with a small group of people. He stood tall, not once laughing throughout any one of the conversations he was taking part in. Finn squinted at him, trying to detect even the slightest hint of a smile, but came up short.

 

“Yeesh. Uh, who’s that?” Finn questioned. He got no response, so he turned away from the man and looked at Poe, who had at some point while Finn was speaking flipped around from him and started chugging his champagne. 

 

“Poe?” He just shook his head as an answer, so Finn turned back to the group a few feet away from them only to see the man walking towards them. Finn poked Poe repeatedly until he faced him again, and by that time, the man was already standing in front of them.

 

“Poe.”

 

“Hello, Rami.”

 

“Is this your…?” He gestured vaguely to Finn, so he stuck out his hand with a grin on his face.

 

“I’m Finn. Nice to meet you!” The man - Rami, he presumed - looked Finn up and down with a raised eyebrow before shaking his hand. “Uh, so, you two know each other?” Finn continued.

 

“Hm. I’d say so,” Poe frowned as Rami glanced over him, cracking his steely expression at last with an unsettling smirk. Finn could practically see the wheels turning in Poe’s head for a few seconds before a cheery smile grew on his face, and suddenly, their hands were intertwined.

 

No, Finn and Poe’s friendship wasn’t the “norm”, but Finn  _ definitely  _ knew that this was uncommon in anything platonic. He wanted so desperately to fire a million questions to the both of them about  _ what the hell was happening,  _ but the conversation was continuing without him and Poe gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“-So yeah, we  _ are  _ happy, Rami. I’ll see you around, then?” Judging by the redness of Poe’s face, he had either just ran a marathon or ended some kind of long rant. (Finn bet on the latter.)

 

“Yes. I suppose I will,” Rami responded. His eyes flickered to their joined hands one final time before stalking back to his previous group. Poe bit his cheek for a second before stepping in front of Finn, close enough to whisper.

 

“Poe? Who was that dude?” Poe frowned for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and shook his head. Finn, still much too conscious of Poe’s fingers locked with his, squeezed his hand in what he  _ hoped  _ was a solacing and encouraging way.

 

“That dipshit was my ex-boyfriend.”

 

“...Boyfriend?”

  
  
“Ex.”   
  


“But… he was so  _ boring _ . Why’d you date him?” Poe laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know. He’s gay, I’m gay. He’s hot, I’m hot. Just kinda made sense,” Poe laughed again, Finn joining him this time.

 

“I guess Rey’s off the table, then?” Finn dropped Poe’s hand to rub his chin in thought. (He tried not to notice Poe’s smile faltering when he did so.)

 

“Ha, yeah. Especially since she left the party with Pava 10 minutes ago,” Finn’s eyes widened in disbelief, and his hands flew to grip Poe’s shoulders so as to look him dead in the eyes.

 

“You’re kidding! I didn’t even know they  _ knew  _ each other!” Poe chuckled brightly at him and shoved his shoulder lightly.

 

“Well, everyone’s got their eyes on someone here. Just ‘cause we have no time to do anything other than fight or fly doesn’t mean we don’t have time to dream, huh?” There was a brief pause where neither of them spoke. Finn stuttered for a second and shuffled his feet around, one of his borrowed dress shoes scuffing on the cement.

 

“Wha - Then, uh, who’s got your eye? And don’t say BB-8,” Finn asked, tacking on what he hoped was a joke. Poe let out a strained laugh and fiddled with the button on his slim-fitting suit. Not that Finn noticed. Or cared.

 

“Please, I don’t really…” Poe trailed off when Finn’s fingers tensed on Poe’s shoulders. They blinked at each other intently, both waiting for the other to speak. Poe bit his lip in thought before he melted into a smile. He hesitated for just a moment when the song playing in the background - which he could barely hear, to be honest - changed to a slower lullaby he’d heard on one planet or another, and then snaked his arm around Finn’s waist and started swaying to the beat. 

 

“Is this okay?” When Finn nodded hurriedly, Poe pressed in closer and smiled up at him. He peered closely at Finn, taking particular note to the way his eyes flickered down to Poe’s lips, unconsciously humming along to the song as he did so. Finn looked back up to Poe’s eyes and blushed, realizing his friend (can he still call him that?) was well aware of what he was thinking about. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I-” And then Poe’s lips were on his. The rest of the party seemed to freeze around them, the room finally ceasing to spin. Finn’s hands left his shoulders and lifted Poe’s chin. He honestly had no clue what he was doing, but Poe was kissing him with such care and passion that Finn couldn’t help but feel that the moment was perfect. Reluctantly, Poe pulled away and rested his forehead on Finn’s shoulder with a laugh.

 

“You’re good at that. You’re a better man than any other man I’ve kissed,” Poe said, the voice getting slightly muffled against the fabric of Finn’s suit jacket. Finn hummed in response.

 

“Even Rami?”

 

“ _ Especially  _ Rami,” They both laughed, and Finn felt the sudden urge to kiss the top of Poe’s head. (He did.)

 

“Hey, Poe?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“...I’m cuter than him, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow my Stan Twitter @deansmorley or my personal tumblr @alltears or my Spotify @amazingbrado for some dope playlists (including one I made for this very ship). Kudos + comments are appreciated!


End file.
